


the only one who can beat me, is my basketball

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, in which aomine's basketball is his biggest love rival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Aomine Daiki loses in love and one time he (probably) doesn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only one who can beat me, is my basketball

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is unplanned, unedited, and I really don't know what I'm doing. Except making a harem around Aomine's basketball skills.

**Momoi Satsuki**

They're in third grade when they talk about getting married. It's Daiki who brings it up, smiling at the way Satsuki's transfixed by his shots, her eyes practically glowing in wonder.

"You know," he says, thinking of his cousin's wedding the day before. "If we got married, we could play basketball together forever. All the time."

Satsuki rolls her eyes at him, even starting with the "Dai-chan, you idiot" before cutting herself off and scrunching her brow in concentration.

Daiki's breath catches because he's seen this look. He knows this look and every instinct in his body is telling him to run far far away from the cute pink haired elementary school girl.

"Okay," she says.

"Wait, what?"

"I said it's okay, but if you're gonna play for the NBA in the future and I'm gonna play WNBA in the future, we can't be on the same team."

"Oh." He hadn't thought of that.

"Well," she says, elongating the last syllable. "I saw a show about how a girl pretended to be a boy to get close to the boy she likes, so I think we can do the same thing with you and the WNBA."

Her eyes rack over his form shamelessly and Daiki suppresses the urge to run away screaming in favor of defending his manly pride.

"I don't look like a girl!"

Satsuki starts off with a patronizing of course you don't and starts talking about he's probably going to get even more taller and muscular, and Daiki tones her out, because honestly he wouldn't have got it if he was paying attention anyways. Besides, why would he spend energy trying to get everything she said when there was _basketball_?

He's about to go in for a layup when he heard her talking chest sizes and the basketball drops from all too numb fingers.

It bounces once, before rolling out far away into another court, possibly following Daiki's thoughts. Far far away.

"How big?" Daiki says, his voice a little raspy.

"Huh?"

"My boobs," he clarifies, making gesturing motions to the air in front of his chest. His voice comes out a bit too loud, carries across the courts, prompting a mother to drag her child away. "How big are my fake boobs gonna be?"

Satsuki gets a glint in her eyes, and says her next words with all of the confidence in the world.

"Bigger than that basketball, Dai-chan. As big as your, no, our dreams."

In his eight (and a half) years of life, Aomine Daiki had never heard words this beautiful. Never felt his heart beat this fast out of a game.

(This was before he was introduced to the wonder that is Horikata Mai, of course.)

Mimicking the romance movies he had most definitely never seen or cried through, Daiki ran towards his friend. Pulled the girl into his arms and smashed their mouths together in a motion that ended with him getting a black eye as Satsuki clutched her broken nose, loudly demanding a divorce.

****  
  


**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Okay, this was going to be hard.

Harder than that math test (that he was pretty sure he failed) last class. Harder than he was after _that dream_ about Tetsu the week before.

Which he just had to think of. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Simply put, all he really had to do was tell Tetsu that he was really amazing so if he'd be up for it, they could hold hands and stuff under the cherry blossoms. Together. Without anyone else.

Maybe something about possible future makeouts cause Tetsu was kinda hot in that **creepy staring endlessly into your soul** way. Which was totally different from creepy weird hot (like hooking up with vampires and other dead things) on the sole basis that Tetsu was way too cool to end up in the bargain bin.

Speaking of Tetsu, the dude's kinda been staring at him for the past minute. Did he say this stuff out loud? Did Tetsu get mind reading powers with misdirection?

What if he heard everything? No worse, what if Satsuki heard everything?

Oh god, he was going to die. She'd know and want to talk about _his feelings_ and he was going to die before a professional team tried to recruit him.

"Don't worry Aomine-kun, nobody can read your mind."

How does he know. How.

"I could tell from your expression. Aomine-kun is a very simple person, after all."

Tetsu's face is as blank as ever but he's giving off an air of expectation. Probably waiting for him to start.

"Okay Tetsu, the thing is... "

"Yes?"

"I'm kinda... I mean, you're kinda... "

"Please hurry up. I still haven't gained the ability to read minds."

"I had a sexy dream about you."

Oh shit. Why'd he bring up the dream? Don't think about the dream. Don't talk about the dream. Great, now Tetsu's going to think he's a weird pervert and he's going to die. Without even playing professional ball.

Wait. Tetsu's getting closer? Does he like him back? Did this mean they were going out? Did he need to learn to make homemade chocolates for next Valentines?

Holy shit, was he touching his face? Was he going in for a kiss?

"It seems you don't have a fever."

And he just walks away...

"You should learn to hurry up, Aomine-kun. It wouldn't be good to be late for practice."

Practice happens and Tetsu doesn't talk about it. It's not like he has to. But it's kinda annoying, the way he just stares at his shots. Not sure why.

**Kise Ryouta**

Everything is Kise's fault. All of it.

Really it is. It's his fault for being really really pretty, staring at me a lot in matches (and practices back when we did those things), being really touchy feely, and the other stuff that'd hint that he would bang me without actually saying it.

It's his fault for freaking out at me when I said something about the totally logical conclusion in which we had sex. Which I had to have with someone soon, unless if I was going to be _that virgin loser who reads all the porn mags but was too much of a prude to do it until high school._

(Everything about this year kinda sucked so what's wrong with wanting to make some good memories?)

It's his fault for somehow deciding that he accidentally charmed the whole student body instead of just the girls. It's his fault for believing that his obliviousness to others feelings is one of the reasons Tetsu dropped off the face of the earth.

It's his fault my hand aches from helping him with all these damn consolation signed photos.

It's his fault for not catching up to me, doing nothing but staring at my basketball like he's in some romance movie.

**Sakurai Ryou**

“Wait, so don’t like me?”

“I’m sorry!”

“But you’re a good cook! You make me bentos.”

“I’m sorry I led you on!”

“There’s nothing? You really don’t like me at all?”

“I’m sorry the only thing I like about you is your basketball! I’m sorry I can’t like anyone with your personality! I’m sorry!”

“...”

“I’m sorry if I said too much!”

“... just stop it with the apologizing”

“I’m sorry!”

****  
  


**+1 Kagami Taiga**

“So you wanna make out?”

Kagami flushes red, mumbles something like _we’re in public goddammit_ , and misses every shot in their one on one match.

 


End file.
